Regrets
by nickdisney
Summary: Austin wishes he never met Ally. Will Ally ever remember Austin?
1. Chapter 1

Hey** readers! This is my new story and I decided to do two stories at one time. So don't forget to check out my dog with a blog story. So here it is. I sort of got this idea from the Icarly episode. Enjoy :D I own nothing.**

**Austin's POV**

Have you ever regretted something? Have you ever tried to apologize to someone but didn't know how? Well that happened to me, Austin Moon. The only good thing about regrets is that you can learn from them. One thing I learned was to be careful for what you wish for. The worse regret I made was wishing I never met my songwriter and best friend Ally Dawson. Ally was perfect, she was my muse.

That day I had no idea what I was doing. That day was the day I learned I couldn't live without her. This mess all started when Ally started dating Gavin. She was spending way to much time with him and we needed to work on some songs. Ally burst into the practice room, with me following.

"What did I ever do to you? All I did was get a boyfriend and then you seem all-" Ally paused. "-Jealous.

"Maybe I am." I finally confess. "Ever since you started dating that guy, I feel like the third wheel. Did you answer my calls or texts? No. Do my opinions matter anymore? No. I just don't feel wanted by you anymore! I yell. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why am I mad at Ally?

"Austin, that's not true and you know it. Gavin's a great guy." Of coarse Ally would defend _Gavin. __You broke my heart._ I felt like saying, But I managed to keep quiet.

"But-" I got interrupted but Ally, realizing she wasn't done.

"Oh please Austin, you can't last a day without me." Ally argued, with her arms crossed.

"Watch me." I challenged. "I wish we never met!" Wait, what did I just say? I saw Ally starting to cry. Seeing her cry broke my heart even more.

"Ally..." I whispered, trying to find to right words.

"If that's how you fell." She was almost choking on her tears. "You can find yourself another songwriter." I could tell she was serious. "I'm done with you. And here, you can take this back." She threw a card at me then walked out of the practice room. At first I didn't know what the card was, then I realized it was the card I gave her when I left for tour. I stared at it for along time. I sat down on one of the chairs in the practice room and just cried like a baby for hours.

Soon enough I fell asleep.

_"Ally, wait!" I say running out of the tour bus._

_"Austin, what are you-" I cut her off._

_"Ally, I just wanted to say... that... I... Uh... I..." I stutter. "Here." I give her a card." It says it all in there. I was going to give it to you in case you didn't show up." Ally looked confused. I turned away, leaving my heart in Miami._

I wake up, knowing my dream was just a memery when I left for tour.

"What happened to the practice room?" I look around and the practice room is what it was when I met Ally two years ago. Suddenly I see a small elf looking man. At first I thought I was going crazy, un till it spoke.

"You never met her." He said simply.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Austin, right?" How did this guy know my name? "You wished you never met Ally. I made it come true" He wasn't making any since.

"Who are you?" I ask, studying the small man.

"I'm your guardian angel, Adam." He introduced with a smirk on his face. None of this made since! I was already stressed out enough for finding a new songwriter.

"Guardian angel." I questioned, almost annoyed.

**I know it's short, Please REVIEW. If I get at least 2 reviews I'll update. Tell me if you want more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favs. They made me so happy :) Well know that I know you want more I'll put more work into it and put in longer chapter's. Who doesn't like longer chapter's? Enjoy :D I own nothing. **

I turn away from the small man.

"I'm not believing it." I shrug. How _can _I believe it? This is totally crazy. Adam said nothing more, he just shook his head and disappeared. I _have_ to apologize to Ally. This won't be easy. I know she's upset with me. After what I said to her, I don't even know if she'll even take me back. But what was up with that weird Adam guy? Was he telling the truth? Yea right. I think I _was_ going crazy. I shook my head and went home to go to bed.

Then next morning I woke up and went to school. Finally I see the beautiful brunette getting stuff out of her locker.

"Hey Ally!" I yell running up to her. She backs away. What's her problem? I give her a big hug. "Ally I'm so sorry. I just want you to be happy and you can still go out with Gavin or any guy you want but please take me back. You complete me and if I get another songwriter all I be thanking about is you." I apologize, kissing her on the cheek. Suddenly she pushes me back.

"What's your problem?" She says, clearly taking it to offence. The next thing she says pretty much stabs me in the back. "I don't even know who you are."

"What." I whisper in disbelieve. She turns away. Adam appears again. I scream, everyone looks at me. Am I the only one who can see this man? He looks around and pulls me into the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing here?!" I scold looking down at him.

"I told you." He said simply.

"What's going on?" He did a long sigh, and rolled his eyes once again.

"Listen kid, you don't get it. Do you? You wished you and Ally never met. Now she has no idea who you are. Now no one knows who you are. Understand?" He gave me a smuge smile.

"This isn't what I wanted. How do I change it?" I demand. He looked up at me and spoke.

"Love. Love will reverse." He answers.

"What?" To late. He disappears again. Adam's words echoed in my head. _"__Love will reverse." _I hear the bell ring, interrupting my thoughts. I get out of the janitor's closet. My first class is History. Ugh. Ally was there. We had all of our classes together. For some reason Ally liked school. Since Ally didn't know me I would have to get to know her all over again. It almost feels like I'm in a different world without Ally. The rest of the day dragged on. Then it was lunch time.

I saw Ally sit down. There was know one else sitting with her. But for some reason she didn't seem to mind. She sat there eating and writing in her song book. Ally may be skinny, but she eats a lot. Once I get my lunch I decided to sit with her.

"Hey." I greet as friendly as I can. She pauses from writing and looks up at me.

"Oh, hey." She closes her song book.

"Listen I'm sorry about this morning, I'm just... confused." That was the lamest apology ever. "Can we maybe, start over?" Ally smiles.

"I would love to." Ally excepts my stupid apology. If I know Ally, I know she doesn't hold a grudge. I look at her book.

"So..." I began to touch her book.

"Don't-touch-my-book." I knew better then to touch her book. But sometime I just like to do it to annoy her.

"Can you a least tell me what your writing?" I asked politely.

"Well..." She hesitated. "I like to write songs." I nodded pretending to be interested as if I didn't know all the things she told me.

"I like pickles, I have huge stage-fright, and I work at a music store in the mall." She said. It was weird now hearing about her stage-fright. She just like she was when I met her, she's different.

"Can you sing one of your songs for me?"

"I don't know... But I could tell you what one of them I'm done with." She suggested. "It's called Double Take." I came back to the memery when I made the horrible mistake when I stole her song.

"I remember that song." Ally looks at me confused. "I mean it's not like I've heard it before."

"Okay..." Ally says still confused. The bell rang and we went back to class. Now were in Math class. Again, ugh. Ally sits a head of me. She passes me a note.

_Dear Austin,_

_ No one really gets to know me like that, and I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for some reason I feel like I now you. Were friends, Right?_

_Ally :)_

I read the note over and over again. I get I piece of paper and write her back.

_Of coarse we are. _

I tap on her shoulder and give a note to her. She turns around and smiles.

**This is a little longer then the last chapter. I more proud of this on then the other chapter. Please REVIEW. Oh and who's going to watch the new Austin and Ally? I know I will! Thank you for reading. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for this chapter because Austin and Ally start to become friends again! Enjoy :) I own nothing.**

I'm surprised Ally and I didn't get in trouble for passing notes. I mean, I always get in trouble for no reason by Miss. Halls.

"Austin Monica Moon and Ally Dawson come up here with your notes." At least I thought we weren't in trouble. Does everyone no my middle name? Ally and I slowly got up with our notes and headed for the front of the class room. "Now read the notes." Miss. Halls ordered. I sigh for two reasons, One, it was just embarrising, and two, I hatted reading. Ally reads first.

"Dear Austin, no one really gets to know me like that, and I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for some reason I feel like I know you. Were friends, right?" Ally finishes. She wasn't used to getting in trouble. Now it's my turn.

"Of coarse we are." I smile at Ally. Miss. Halls smiles and takes the notes from us. Ally and I sat back down. After class Ally and I just laughed about the whole note thing like little kids. When school ended, we hang out at Sonic Boom. She had off today.

"Austin, I want to show you something." Ally takes my hand and leads me up stairs. _She's probably going to show me the practice room. _I took a wild guess. We came to the door. "Before you go in there, it's a total mess." Ally warned. I nodded, little did she know I knew what she was talking about. Ally opened the door. The practice room was just like it was last night when I made the stupid wish and when we first met.

"This is my practice room!" She introduced excidedly. "I write my songs here, some day I want to be a singer." The brunette suddenly frowned and sat down on the piano bench. "I probably never will because I have stage fright." I sit next to her at the piano bench. I take her hands and look at her into the eyes.

"I believe you can do anything you want to do, your amazing." I tell her.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot." Ally reaches out her arms for a huge, witch I didn't expect. When Ally first met me, she never felt comfortable hugging me. I couldn't help but hug back. "I really feel like I know you."

"Me to." Once I get home, I go to my room. Suddenly I see someone appear in my room. No guess who it is. The one and only, Adam.

"You miss her don't you." He says. I look at a picture on my desk near my lamp of Ally and I. It was a picture of after I preformed at Time Square.

"Yea." I answered, still looking at the picture. "Hey what do you mean by 'love' will reverse." I ask, looking away from the picture.

"You have to learn the for yourself." He answered. Of coarse, that won't get me anywhere. "But I'll tell you one thing, Ally really does love you, even if you had a fight."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Look Austin, I've been with you all your life. You never knew it, but I was there. Ever since you met her, I knew you guy have something special. Trust me." The small man insisted. Was it true?

"Ally... loves me?" Adam just nods.

"And I know you fell the same way." He just disappears, leaving me in my room alone. I toss and turn thinking about it all night. Can it be true? I mean I liked her a lot, I do. I have to face the truth. I in love with my best friend.

**Yay! He finally says he loves her! Please REVIEW and tell me if you want more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Tow thing first, First thing is I want to apologize for the short chapter last time. And the second thing is who watched the new episode? I don't want to spoil anything if you haven't. Lets just say I was mad at the end. So if you have seen it what's your opinion? Well here's the next chapter :) I own nothing.**

It's been a really boring Saturday for me. Adam's words echoed in my mind._ "Ally does love you." _Knowing Ally loved me was the best feeling in the world. It's like I could do anything in the world. Then I realized that in this demention, Ally

didn't even now me and was still getting to know me. The best idea I had was to ask her out. If anyone has a better idea, I would love to here it. I sigh and take out my phone to text Ally.

_Hey Ally. _I send the message, it wasn't long until she text back.

_Hey Austin, what are you up to?_

_Nothing much, you?_

_Just have work, business is slow._

_Bummer, you want to hang out after your shift?_ I send the message, hoping she would say yes. At times like these, I really wanted Ally back. Not just as a songwriter, but a girlfriend. The certain brunette means the world to me. I regret every word I said to her. I was jealous of Gavin, and now I know why, because I love her. The buzzing of my phone interrupted my thoughts.

_Sure, my shift ends at 1:00, met me then :) _My mood brightened knowing I could hang out with her. I look at my phone, it reads 12:45. I run down stairs and put on my leather jacket. I about to head out, but get stopped by mom.

"Wo wo, Were are you going in such a hurry? Mom asks pushing me away from the door.

"I'm just going to meet a friend at the mall." I explained quickly. I didn't want mom to now it was a girl. Every time I told mom I was meeting a girl, she emidiantly thinks she's my girlfriend. Mom narrowed her eyes.

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Yep."

"Make your bed?

"Yep."

"Fold your cloths?"

"YES!" I snap, getting annoyed. I expected her to yell at me about 'respect' and stuff, but her voice was calm.

"Okay, you can go." She finally dismisses me. To my house to the mall, was a small walk. I mean I should know, I've done it a lot. When I get there, I see Ally poke her head out from behind the counter.

"Hey." I greet. "Why were you on the floor?"

"Oh, I dropped my phone." She said. I let out a small chuckle and helped her get back up.

"You seriously dropped your phone?" I said, still laughing.

"Laugh all you want." Ally grinned, getting up. I helped her until she was fully up of the floor. Then an idea came to my head.

"I have a surprise for you." I say, leading her up stairs to the messy practice room. I sit down at the piano and stat to play a few coirds on the piano. Ally looks at me confused. That's when I start to sing.

_"A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer then most, cause you are my heaven. _I play some more coirds then continue.

_"I don't want to waste the weekend if you don't love me,_

_Pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go,_

_As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm,_

_It's too late to cry, to broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need, from me,_

_It's just a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer then most, cause you are my heaven. _I finish the song. Ally looks at me with all the love in her eyes. Maybe thing are starting to turn around. I stand up from the piano bench. Ally runs up to hug me.

"Your the best friend I've ever had, no one has done that for me." She complemented, still hugging me. I got friend zoned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Loveshipper- Austin will do someting to get out of the friend zone. Trust me ;) And ChristyMHerman- Thank you thank you for the nice words, That's so sweet you made an account just to keep up with this story. I forgot to say at the end I don't own A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope. If you never heard that song please check it out, it's amazing :D Here's the next chapter. I own nothing :)**

I never realized how much it hurt to get friend zoned. It felt like getting your heart broken in half. I never felt that before.

"I'm glad were friends again." I managed to squeak out, trying to lick my dray lips. Ally was the first to pull away. I played that song just for her. I thought it meant something, a chance of me getting back to my old life. But I guess I was wrong. I'm just a friend to her.

"Again?" Ally questained, looking up at me. I never realized how small she was conpaired to me.

"I mean um..." I don't know what to say. "I was just kidding?" Ally just looks and nods slowly. Ally must have saw me frown, because she asked me what was wrong.

"That I can't be with the person I love because she has a boyfriend." I answer, not even thinking of what I said. Well she at least wouldn't know, because right now she doesn't have Gavin. So she wouldn't know it's her.

"Who is she?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Great, I knew she would ask that.

"Well she's adorable, has brown her, and beautiful brown eyes. We used to be close, but then she got a boyfriend and... we kinda didn't talk anymore." I said. Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'm sorry." She gave my a sad look. She scooted closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder, making me smile. "I've never had a friend like you Austin."

"Me nether." I agree, giving her a small kiss on her head. Ally just smiles at me with her beautiful brown eyes. It was much different conpaired to the last time when I apologized to her when she pushed me away.

"Listen that was really sweet playing a song for me. And sitting at lunch with me. And just being my best friend." There was that word again, 'friend'.

"No problem." I shrug. Soon enough Ally falls asleep, breathing softly, still on my shoulder. She looks so cute when she's asleep, so innocient. I let her sleep for awhile. Then I fall asleep.

I wake up and it's 8:00 at night. How did that happen? Ally's still asleep. I nudge her for her to wake up because I have to get home.

"Ally..." I whisper. Ally opens her eyes and yawns.

"What time is it?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"It's 8:00." I answer.

"I must of fallen asleep. I should close up shop." She suggests stretching.

"I should get home." I say getting up and stretching. "And you should to." The brunette nodded as we went down stairs. Once Ally closed up shop, we were outside. "It's cold out. Should I walk you home?" I suggest hoping she would say yes. Ally nodded and we went in the direction of her house. Ally shivered and chattered her teeth. "Here." I offer her my coat.

"T-thank you." Ally smiles in thanks between shivers. Soon we arrived at her house.

"Good night." Ally said.

"Good night." Before she left she gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

**I know this chapter is a little short but it's kind of cut I thought. Please review! Till next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! You guys are seriously amazing! Muffy3001- I have an idea for Trish and Dez in this chapter. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I of coarse own nothing.**

Once I got home I closed the door behind me and headed up to my room, still tired, and a bit sore from sleeping for at lease five hours sitting on a piano bench. The real question is HOW did I even fall asleep. I could see how Ally could be tired from working on her feet. I crawl up in bed not even bothering to get pajamas on. I close my eyes tightly and fall asleep with a small smile appearing on my face. I started to feel a speck of hope growing inside me, hope that I might get my life back!

"Austin... Austin... AUSTIN!" A familiar voice calls. I look up and see Adam.

"What do you want?" I moan, turning back to go to sleep. "It's 12:00 in the morning." Suddenly my covers literally flay of my bed. "How did you do that?" I ask turning on my lamp.

"I'm magical." He said like it was obvious. "I need to talk to you and that was the only way to get your attention." I could tell he was serious.

"Okay what is it, 'magical one'." I say with a sigh, waving my arms.

"You don't have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"You _have_ to make your move." I now see what he's talking about. "This is serious. If you don't confess your love for her in three days time, your wish will be permite. If you do, everything will go back to normal. Your life, your carrier, everything." He explained.

"B-but I'm not ready." I whine, my voice starting to get horse. "Ally only see's me as a friend right now."

"You'll be ready when the time is right." He says, disappearing again. Why does he have to leave me like that? Something needs to be done, and now. And I won't rest until I find out.

I was up all night thinking of what to do. Then it came to me. I could put a note in her locker. Usually I hate Mondays, but I was happy to write the note to my favorite brunette. I got a note card from my backpack and wrote a short, but sweet message.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know we haven't known eachother for very long but, I've came to realize I really like you. So I was wondering if you want to go to a movie tomorrow?_

_Austin 3_

Once I finished the letter, I put it in my backpack and left for school. I get to Ally's locker before her. I slipped the note in there and walked to class. Once lunch time came around, I saw Ally get her stuff back in her locker, when my note slipped out. I walk up to her.

"Will you?" I ask hopefully.

"Will I what?" She asked confused. Before I could say anything else, she asked, "Hey are these your notes." She held up math notes that were mine. Oh no. This could only one thing, I mixed up the notes! Crap. I hate myself.

"Yea." I mumble, taking the notes. Ally walks away. "Were are you going?"

"To lunch, you coming?"

"Oh. Yea.." I forgot all about lunch. Once we got to our regular table, Ally and I sat down and talked. Suddenly we saw surprisingly saw Trish, Dez and Carrie. Trish dez, and Carrie were the popular kids at school. They always have been, that hasn't changed. Dez and Carrie were also the couple everyone was talking about. Trish was the first to speak.

"Hey sorry to interrupted but we couldn't help but notice you guys are the cutest couple!" Trish squealed. We both blush.

"No no." Ally and I spoke at the same time. "Were not together." We both said.

"Bummer, if you were it would be a-dorable" Dez said goofily.

"Aww! Look Dez, there blushing!" Carrie said happily. Dez smiled. "You guys seem nice, you should sit with us at lunch."Carrie invited.

"Sure!" Ally said trying to hide her blush.

**There it is. This is when they start to become friends with them! I decided to add Carrie because I love her character so much. Who loves Dez and Carrie as a couple? There so adorable! I know you might be mad at me for the whole note thing :( But there will be Auslly I promise. Please review and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Muffy3001- I know Trish and Ally were friends since kindergarden, but I thought it would be intresting to have Trish be one of the popular people. Sorry I confused you love :) Anyway, I own nothing.**

For the rest of the lunch period, the five of us just talked. Turns out, we have a lot in commen. The only bad thing is that I didn't get the chance to ask out Ally. Once lunch was over, we said goobye to our new friends and left for our lockers to get out our stuff for the next class.

"Listen Ally, about the whole note thing I was going to-" I was interrupted by Carrie.

"Here Ally you forgot your book." Carrie said handing it to her.

"Thanks Carrie." Ally smiled and took her book. I sigh and go to class. After school I went to hang out with Ally at her house. I'm going to ask her and I'm not getting interrupted this time. Ally was right there, sitting on my bed. _Go for it_ I urged myself.

"Ally." The brunette looked at me with her brown eyes. "I now were just friends b-but I-I-" Ally cut me off.

"I like you Austin."

"-I know but... Wait what!" I exclaim. Ally turned bright red.

"I like you Austin." She repeted.

"I like you too Ally." It was silent for a few moments, an awkward silent. " I love you." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I protest loudly. I rub my neck nervously. "I mean, do you want to go out sometime?" I blurred out.

"Sure." Ally accepted, making me feel like the happiest person in the world.

"We could go roller skating! I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow?" I suggest. Ally suddenly looked nervous.

"S-sure." Ally smiled.

When it was 4:45 I went in my car to pick up Ally at Sonic Boom. _My _date. When I got in there, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress. She looked amazing!

"Wow Ally." I whisper. "You look beautiful." I complement. Ally blushes.

"Thanks."

When we got to the roller stating rink it was packed, even though it was a school night. Once we got our skates I realized she was having trouble putting on the skates.

"Here, I'll help you." I offer, pulling the Velcro tight enough so the wouldn't fall of. "There you go, easy."

"Thanks." Ally said as she got up. Once we got to the rink, Ally was holding on the wall for dear life.

"Are you sure you've been skating before?"

"Oh yea, 100's of times!" I could tell she was lying.

"No you haven't." I take her hands and help her. Ally lets go of the wall. I now feel bad for picking this. I guess I wasn't thinking. "I've got you." Ally was a fast learner. She soon could skate like a pro.

"Hey you want to get some lunch?" Ally asked. I look at my phone. It's already 6:00.

"Sure." We made our way to the food there, witch was pizza. "Are you okay with pizza?" I ask just to be sure. Ally nodded. Ally took out her wallet. I put it down with my hands. "No need, I'll pay."

"Listen you don't have to-" To late, I already did. We sat down on one of the tables. Watching Ally eat her pizza was actually kind out amusing and cute. The cheese was really cheesy. She wanted the cheese to stay on there. Trying to see her do it was funny. I just started laughing.

"What?" Ally looked up at me with cheese all over her face. It was hard to take her seriously.

"You're just cute." I said. "Here, have a napkin." I offer. Ally smiles in thanks and wipes off her face.

**Wasn't that cute? There little date! I just had to add the pizza scene in there :D What did you guys thank of this date? Love it? Hate it? What did you thank of this chapter. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! 27 reviews!? You guys are amazing! Considering this is my kind of first story. I deleted my other ones. Anyways, I own nothing. **

Once we finished our pizza, Ally and I began to skate again.

"Wow your doing great!" I exclaim, immpressed by the brunettes suddenly being good at skating.

"Only because I have you to teach me." After about an hour we took a break and sat down on one of the benches. I realized I was staring at her for a long time.

"Why are you skating at me?" Ally asked.

"Because your beautiful." I said like it was obvious. Ally chuckles.

"I'm not beautiful." She protested, looking down. I can't believe Ally doesn't know she was beautiful! Anyone with eyes could see that! I'm sure _Gavin _could see that.

"Yes you are." I argued, lifting her head up with my finger, then kiss her softly. We shared are first/third kiss. It was amazing. Chills went though my spine. I was so lucky. **A/N- Yyyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyy! 3 3 **

"Hey love birds." I hear a familiar voice interrupt, ruining the moment causing us to emidently pull away. It was Dez who spoke. With Carrie beside him with her mouth hanging open. I give him a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" Ally asked in surprise. Before he answered, Dez closed Carries mouth with his hands.

"Carrie wants to teach me how to skate." Dez explained almost falling on our bench, while Carrie followed slowly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Austin asked me out." Ally said turning bright red.

"Aww! I knew you had it in you buddy." Dez said patting me on the back. "I told you you would be a-dorable."

"Your adorable." Carrie said in a flirty tone to Dez.

"No your adorable." Dez said back.

"No you are."

"No you are." It went on and and on. I finally stepped in.

"Okay!" I say starting to get annoyed. I look at my phone and it's 9:00. I told Ally we should go. Ally agreed. Before we left, Carrie was trying to teach Dez how to skate. It was amusing to me. We said goodbye to our friends and went in my car. Once I pulled in her driveway, we said goodbye.

"I had a great time." She says smiling, then suddenly looks serious. "So are we..." She hesitated. "A couple?" She asked hopefully.

"Yea." I answer, smiling.

"Cool!" Ally says excitedly, kissing me on the cheek. She wraps me in a small hug and pulls away.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I drive away and get home and go right to bed. My feet were killing me.

**You probably ether love me or hate me. You might hate me because of the shortness of this chapter, I'm sorry :/ Or you might love me because of the kiss. You also see more Darrie in this episode. Who doesn't love Darrie? Ether way, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is it. The last chapter. It went by so fast! Once again, I own nothing.**

I woke up this morning with a big smile on my face. I was going to do it, I was going to tell her I loved her. How hard can it be? I get dressed with a simple blue shirt I usually wear when I'm happy for some reason... Don't judge me! I went down stairs, and realized I had forgotten something, my pants. I sigh and go back up stairs and put on some jeans.

Once I get to school, Ally is there getting stuff out of her locker and talking to Trish, that's when something stopped me.

"Ally you just have to tell him you don't like him that way." I hear Trish say. Are they talking about me? I think so.

"But I can't, I don't want to hurt his feelings. I like someone else, And I'm dating someone else." Ouch. That just about killed me. Ally's cheating on me? It just didn't seem to process in my mind. The rest of the day I tried to avoid her. But it's hard to do that when we have all of our classes together. Once school was over, I saw Ally approach me.

"Hey what happened to you at lunch? It seems like you've been avoiding me all day. Are you okay?" She asked. I had so much anger right now, but I have to be calm.

"No." I answer.

"Why?"

"How would it feel to like someone, go on a date with them, then realize they were cheating on you. How would that feel?" I ask, now face to face.

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"I heard you and Trish talking, You were cheating on me." I say with my voice starting to rise.

"Austin let me explain." She tries. I'm about to walk away, but she grabs my hand. "Please." She whispered. By the look in her eyes, I knew she was serious. Ally explained the whole story to me that she out asked out by Dallas. I felt like such a jerk. Suddenly all of my anger, all of my hurt, disappeared. Ally was the girl I loved, no one else was for me. It was Ally, or no one.

"And I didn't go out with him, because I love you." Ally finished.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk and... WAIT WHAT?!" I say in shock. "What did you say?" Ally turned red.

"I-I said... I love you. And I forgive you."

"I love you to." I give Ally a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly Ally, School, everything disappeared. It was pitch black. I opened my eyes and I was back in he practice room. I needed to tell her, now. I got up from the chair and headed out. I knew what I needed to do. First I went to the flower store and got a big boca of flowers, with a paper dangling from the side so I could write something. Then I wen to the store and grabbed the pickles.

_Dear Ally_

_First of all you have no idea how sorry I am. I feel so bad and I don't care if you don't take me back. If you at least forgive me. I was jealous of Gavin and now I know why. It's because I love you. I've realized I've loved you this whole time. I was going to tell you sooner when I left for tour, but I was afraid. I guess it wasn't the right time. Cassie and Kira was just a crush. You have something they don't have. And I know you have Gavin now so, this will be the hardest I've ever done. Here it goes..._

_I was once told if you really love something, set it free. And if it never comes back it was never meant to be yours. And if it does, love it forever. So by saying this, I set you free. As long as your happy, I'm happy. Please forgive me, I need you. I'm a mess without you. Please._

_P.S- Please enjoy these pickles._

_Love, Austin 3_

I finish the note and put it on the grand piano down stairs.

"Well done Moon." I see Adam right there, sitting on the counter, then disappearing. I smile and head out. Now I just have to wait for her to see the note. The next morning I head to Sonic Boom. Ally was write there, eating her pickles that I got her, and reading her note. Ally finished her note and pickle, Then looked up at me.

"Austin!" She exclaimed running up to me like a five year old about to get candy. Ally gave me a hug. I hugged back, feeling like the most lucky person in the world. "I missed you." She said, tightening her grip on me. I guess it's been about three days since she's seen me.

"I missed you to."

"Is it true?"

"Everything in that note is true. I love you and I set you free. You can be with Gavin, I won't interfere." I promised. The brunette suddenly frowned and pulled away from the hug.

"About Gavin." She hesitated. "Gavin broke up with me."

"Ally I'm so s-" I started then was interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything. I have you. And I love you too."

"Really?" Ally nods. I lean in, giving her a small kiss. "So are we..."

"Together?" Ally finishes. "Yes, I think we are." Those five words completed my life. Now Ally and I are together and I'll never stop loving her.

**So what did you think of it? I know it's sort of a cheesy ending but I guess it still works :) Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing. You guys are the reason I'm sitting in my room on this laptop and doing this. You guys are so awesome! Have a good rest of the summer- Ashley :)**


	10. PLease read!

**please read.**

**Dear readers, **

**I was thinking alot about making a sequel to regrets! I'm not sure yet but i think it sounds like a good idea maybe? I'm not sure what it would be like yet but maybe Allys POV? Please tell me your opinions on this. And please check out my victorious story if you havn't already. Thanks again for all of your supportive reviews! Love you all!**

**Ashley :)**


End file.
